Call of The Trial
'''Call of The Trial '''is a new episode. Summary Peter Sam becomes concerned about his lack of accomplishing his trial and tries to accomplish it before an upcoming party. At the party, he ends up befriending Duncan and Sir Handel, and they form the Terrific Trial Trio. Plot Invitation to the Classic Sodor Diesel Rager In the Sodor Engine Trial School, Duck begins a lesson on trials. He explains that when he accomplished his trial, his number represented his wish for his students to bloom and learn cheerfully. He asks the class when an engine goes off trial, and Ryan answers that it goes off trial when the engine discovers what makes him or her special. 'Arry whispers to Peter Sam and passes him a note﻿. Duck catches Peter Sam passing the note and finds that it is an arrow with the words "Still on Trial" at the top. 'Arry asks "Remind you of a certain Narrow Gauge steamie?" and Peter Sam sheepishly looks at the board listed with engines still on trial and finds his name on it. After class, Ryan invites Peter Sam to various activities, but Peter Sam, who appears downcast, declines. 'Arry and Bert show up and start teasing Peter Sam and Ryan for not accomplishing their trials, calling them "Fumble Funnels.". They invite the Fumble Funnels to 'Arry's "Classic Sodor Diesel Rager", which 'Arry says is "a party celebrating me and my fantastic trial accomplishment.". Toby helps The scene cross-fades to Arlesdale End. Toby reassures Peter Sam, telling him that every engines accomplishes their trials eventually.﻿ Toby says that Ferdinand, Bash, Dash, and himself were all the last engines in their class to end their trials. Peter Sam is upset about this, believing that the delay "runs in the family.”. He excitedly repeats the phrase and concludes that his way of completing his trial, like those of his friends, must be related to pulling coaches and freight. In the Vicarstown Square, Toby and Peter Sam have chuffed up with some coaches. Peter Sam’s ride pitch is "I take you here, there and everywhere inbetween!" but his antics only annoy nearby engines. He aggressively badgers Dr. Hooves into getting on. Peter Sam excitedly checks his name on the board, but he is still on trial. He becomes determined to "increase his sales figures". He frightens away Berryshine by snarling "YOU TOUCH IT, YOU RIDE IT!" He then loads Sweetie Drops’s bag with coal and accuses her of taking them, then demands four bits. Toby apologizes to the engines and tells Peter Sam to not force himself off trial. Toby ends up filling Sweetie Drops's bags with with and gives her a bonus basket of coal, all for free. Following Toby’s suggestion, Peter Sam goes to Ryan and asks him if he wants to go to 'Arry's Classic Sodor Diesel Rager together since they both haven't accomplished their trials. However, Ryan has already accomplished his trial after discovering that pulling passengers is his "essence of excellence." Bert and 'Arry trundle by and continue to tease Peter Sam for still not accomplishing his trial. Gordon helps The scene cuts to Peter Sam Trivia * * * *This episode is based on the * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Invitation to the Classic Sodor Diesel Rager *Toby helps *Gordon helps * * * * * * * Songs * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan